


Getting ready

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Mouse goes out into the field, Jay's protective. Spoilers for episode 312.





	Getting ready

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** As always, _driedflowers_ has all my gratitude for betaing.  
>  **Author's note 2:** Slash, written for de_bingo‘s Joker  
>  **Warnings:** Spoiler for episode 312  
>  **Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Dick Wolf and Co. The guys belong to each other.

"Hey, where do you think you’re going?" Jay steps in Mouse’s way.

"Since Eddie refuses to have a camera on him..." Mouse looks at him, confused. Jay knows that there has to be another way to get the deal recorded. Mouse has no time for explanations; he needs to gather his equipment and get into the car before Voight starts bitching that he’s not ready yet.

Jay huffs. "You’re not going without a Kevlar."

"I won’t even be near you." Mouse protests. "I really don’t need a Kevlar."

"Yes, you do." By the way Jay says it, Mouse knows that he won’t drop it.

"Mouse, put a Kevlar on," Voight orders, passing them by, before Mouse can say anything. "And hurry!"

Mouse sighs in defeat, because he certainly won’t argue with Hank Voight about anything. He follows Jay to their lockers and lets his boyfriend put one of the vests on him.

"These are lighter," he notices, referring to the vests he knows from their days as Rangers. "I feel kinda naked."

"Yeah." Jay pulls a strap here and there, so it fits Mouse better. "Tease." He adjusts the last Velcro. "Why can’t you do the surveillance from the car, again?"

"Because I have to hack the racetrack’s video system," Mouse reminds him. "And in order to do that, I have to be closer."

"I don’t like this," Jay mutters quietly. "At all."

"Now you see how I felt when you were at the _Lost Diciples_ ’ clubhouse." Mouse puts a hand on Jay’s shoulder. "They had tons of arms and didn’t care about shooting cops with them and all I could do was double and triple check the blueprints of the place and intel about every single one of them and..." He’s talking fast and hushed, but Jay can still hear the anger and worry in his voice. He would love to kiss Mouse on the spot, but it’s too public.

"You’re watching too much _Sons of Anarchy_ lately," Jay says instead. 

Mouse just rolls his eyes and puts on his pullover and jacket over the vest. "How do I look?"

"Good." Jay pats Mouse’s chest with a sigh. "I’m still not happy, but it’s better than nothing, if you have to be there."

"With all of you around, nothing’s gonna happen to me," Mouse tells him while Jay checks his ammo. "It’s gonna be a picnic, you’ll see."

"You and me on the roof of my apartment building, with sandwiches and beer," Jay says. "That’s a picnic." 

"No blanket?" Mouse grins.

"So we’d freeze our asses off on the concrete?" Jay asks back.

"Summer night picnic, then. I like." Mouse approves. "But what’s for dessert?"

Jay leans in as close as he can without endangering the illusion of friendship or professionalism at work. "You’re the dessert."

"No. You are," Mouse whispers back and licks his lips subconsciously.

"Halstead! Mouse! Get in the car!" Voight’s sharp voice cuts in, luckily not directly behind them.

"We’re not done talking about this." Jay picks up his rifle and looks at him over his shoulder.

"You bet." Mouse nods before they join the rest of the unit, ready and focused on the task before them.


End file.
